Estar en casa
by Tormenta de Verano
Summary: Ko camina hacia la puerta, para un momento antes de abrir y después sale del apartamento con las manos en los bolsillos. Es Enero, una época de introspección y clases. Tokio se convierte en una ciudad gris y monótona en esa época, sin turistas ni árboles de cerezo que tiñieran la gran maquinaria humana que es una ciudad. Clases grises, trabajo gris, trajes grises. Y ella.
**Estar en casa**

Queridísimo:

Sabes que lo único que sé hacer, y no del todo bien, es escribir. Me gustaría poder darte muchas cosas por tu cumpleaños, pero ni siquiera puedo entregarte una carta hecha a mano. Te he estado dando la lata con tu regalo y, a día de hoy, cuando estoy escribiendo esto, no estoy contenta con poder darte, una vez más, sólo palabras.

Aún así, espero que te guste.

Ko camina hacia la puerta, para un momento antes de abrir y después sale del apartamento con las manos en los bolsillos.

Es Enero, una época de introspección y clases. Tokio se convierte en una ciudad gris y monótona en esa época, sin turistas ni árboles de cerezo que tiñieran la gran maquinaria humana que es una ciudad. Clases grises, trabajo gris, trajes grises.

Y ella.

Enero siempre es la época en que Ko se pregunta por qué está estudiando una carrera, por qué se dejó convencer con la excusa de la beca universitaria de beisbol. Camina todas las mañanas recordando la época de la escuela, contemplando un mundo que se le hacía demasiado frenético y en el que no encajaba.

Y pensando, claro, en ella.

Últimamente más que nunca.

Cuando pasa por la floristería a dos calles de su departamento y ve los tulipanes y los topacios, las margaritas blancas o incluso las amarillas. Cuando camina delante del café en el que a veces se siente y deja pasar el rato, mirando el lugar donde ella solía ocuparse de hacer caja y preparar bebidas, con esa cara seria de concentración, esa sonrisa para los clientes. Ese ceño fruncido para él.

Piensa en ella cuando entraba en clase y se sienta al lado de la ventana. Las universidades son grandes, las amistades más complicadas y Ko prefiere el silencio a las conversaciones banales. Así que recuerda la figura de Aoba sentada a su lado, los suspiros exasperados. "Atiende", antes de seguir tomando nota. Recuerda mirar de reojo el perfil de su rostro, admirarse con sus ojos, sonreír ante algún qué miras malhumorado. "Qué miraré…" y ojos al techo, rostro hacia la ventana. Un bufido, "es tonto". La pequeña sonrisa escondida detrás de la mano por su parte, probablemente también por la de ella.

Ko mira por la ventana, el azul del cielo, el frío que se insinúa en las ramas meciéndose, desnudas y descarnadas. Echa de menos a Aoba. Lo sabe, pero no lo piensa con esas palabras. Deja que el sentimiento se asome en los momentos más cotidianos y luego lo ignora con maestría. Camina con las manos en los bolsillos después de las clases, se regodea en el campus, y puede que pare un segundo de más delante del campo de beisbol, que calcule mentalmente la siguiente jugada, la velocidad de la bola, y se diga a sí mismo, en un segundo de debilidad y egoísmo, que él lo haría mejor.

-¡Eh, Ko! -Alguien saluda con la mano desde el campo. Uno de sus excompañeros, tan pequeño en la lejanía que Ko no sabe distinguirlo, o quizás no quiere.

Alza la mano en saludo, sigue andando y nadie se le acerca. Lo agradece.

Entró en la universidad por una beca deportiva para jugar al beisbol, y en ese momento no le pareció mal. Estudiaría para ser maestro como Aoba, que siempre tuvo más claro lo que quería hacer con su vida. Jugaría, estudiaría, y sobre todo, estaría a su lado.

Y aunque ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, y Aoba se quejaba todas las mañanas por tener que compartir piso con un vago como él, era lo que realmente merecía la pena. "En qué hora…" se quejaba exasperada, y Ko la miraba fijamente, porque quien se había olvidado de lavar los platos el día anterior no había sido él. Ella fruncía el ceño cuando se daba cuenta, se sonrojaba quizás un poco, salía de la casa dando un portazo.

"¡No pienso esperarte!"

Pero allí estaba, en la puerta de la librería donde Ko trabajaba. Fingía mirar los libros y leer un poco, pero los dejaba en cuanto Ko pasaba por delante saludando a su jefe, y ambos caminaban hombro con hombro y en silencio.

Aquellos momentos eran los más sagrados para Ko, por las mañanas, cuando se daba cuenta de que aquella era su vida, que podía permitirse el lujo de ir al lado de Aoba y si le apetecía alargar la mano, acariciar sus dedos, y ella desviaría la mirada hacia el suelo, pero los entrelazaría sin decir nada, sin quejas o bufidos.

Echaba de menos a Aoba.

Aquel era un Enero especialmente duro sin ella.

Desde que se lesionó en aquel torneo nacional Universitario, y le dijeron que jamás podría volver a jugar, Ko se había estado preguntando cada vez más qué hacía allí. Fue ella quien lo mantuvo de pie, quien lo animó con su discurso duro, su falta de compasión y autocomplacencia. Fue ella quien arañó en el alma de Ko con su fiereza y le dio otros motivos por los que seguir adelante.

Fue en el parque a dos cuadras de su apartamento cuando le dio la bofetada, una noche de septiembre.

"¡Yo no me voy a casar con ningún cobarde que se rinde a la primera!"

Ko se sienta en el banco del parque donde todo sucedió. Tiene las manos en los bolsillos y en su mente se dibuja la figura de Aoba aquella noche, mirándole fijamente, como retándole a contradecir sus palabras. Consiguió que hasta aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio se convirtiera en una declaración de intenciones, un don que Ko aprecia en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Él se llevó la mano a la mejilla en aquel momento, tan roto y tan vulnerable que no supo cómo reaccionar. Recuerda mirarla de refilón, pensar que no, no era posible, no había podido escuchar bien. Le pidió matrimonio en verano, en el descanso de las clases. Habían vuelto a pasar las vacaciones y Ko miró su calendario, el calendario de Wakaba.

Cogió sus cosas, salió de casa y no regresó hasta la noche. Le dio tiempo a comprar el anillo, a visitar a Wakaba y disculparse y a ir a casa de Aoba. Allí se lo propuso, y ella lo llamó loco. Luego regresaron a las clases y los entrenamientos y ninguno habló de ello.

Un mes después, Ko se lesionó al comienzo del campeonato, en el primer partido. Pensó que sería como otras veces, pero el médico entró en la sala con cara muy seria, con ojos tristes y una mueca compasiva.

"Lo siento mucho, hijo, no imaginas cuánto", le dijo. A partir de ese momento, él ya no escuchó nada. Solo recuerda un ruido sordo, un dolor profundo en el pecho, la mano de Aoba rodeando la suya. La vio hablar, seguramente haciendo preguntas, pero él no podía procesarlo. Se quedó allí, en silencio y sin expresión, y así fue a casa.

Según Aoba, estuvo tres días sin decir absolutamente nada, y la asustó de verdad.

Cuando habló, fue para decir que quería volver a casa, que ya nada tenía sentido. Y ella se enfadó.

"¿No soy suficiente acaso? Sé que nunca he sido Wakaba", le dijo aquella noche, con un dolor muy grande asomándose en su expresión, "pero déjame al menos darte un futuro que puedas disfrutar".

Recuerda haberla mirado, haber pensado "es preciosa". Haber retirado la mano de su mejilla dolorida para posarla suavemente en la de ella. La besó, después de mirarla de cerca, de apreciarla. La besó con desesperación y agradecimiento, con todo el amor que inundaba su corazón.

Todo estuvo bien desde entonces. Hicieron planes de futuro. Terminarían la carrera juntos, volverían a su hogar, intentarían encontrar trabajo como maestros allí. Ko se haría entrenador de beisbol y Aoba crearía un equipo de beisbol femenino en su escuela, y si tenía que crear un campeonato de la nada, lo haría también.

Siempre había sido más ambiciosa que él, una luchadora, pero Ko agradecía que lo fuera a su lado.

Todo iba bien, y entonces le quitaron a Aoba también.

Ko dejó la mochila en su casa, que estaba vacía y silenciosa. Miró el calendario y encontró un círculo rojo marcando aquel día. Se paró, sorprendido, y al segundo dio media vuelta, cogió las llaves y echó a correr.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, saltó los tres últimos escalones y su tobillo se quejó. Pero él siguió corriendo. Atravesó el parque en un suspiro, la librería en dos segundos y llegó a la calle de la cafetería en apenas tres minutos. Había un taxi que atravesaba la carretera en ese momento, en el barullo del Tokio inmenso y metálico. Alzó el brazo, se plantó en el borde de la calzada y apenas esperó a que el vehículo frenara antes de entrar en él.

-Al aeropuerto -dijo, ignorando la mirada sorprendida del conductor, que asintió en silencio y se incorporó de nuevo al tránsito.

Ko respiró profundamente hasta que calmó su respiración. Los coches se amontonaban a su alrededor y no pudo evitar preguntarse si llegaría a tiempo. Debería haber comprado flores, tal vez. Pero seguramente Aoba se las tirara a la cara. No, con llegar a tiempo sería suficiente. Quedaban tres cuartos de hora. Posiblemente el vuelo se retrasara.

Llegaría.

Miró por la ventanilla. La gente iba a su propio ritmo frenético, en sus propios mundos. Nadie se paraba a mirar, nadie hacía caso de nadie. Ko siempre había sido así, pero de una manera diferente. Él no hacía caso, pero observaba. Se fijaba en los detalles pequeños. En los gestos minúsculos. Siempre fue el único en darse cuenta en cómo se ladeaba la sonrisa de Aoba a un lado, en cómo los labios de Wakaba se ladeaban para el otro lado.

Nunca había querido compararlas. Pero a veces no podía evitar preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si. Era un pensamiento estúpido, fútil, que lo atravesaba en los momentos más inesperados. Miraba desde fuera y se preguntaba si no se vería extraño. Si no sería raro. Enamorado de la hermana de su mejor amiga de la infancia, que murió en un trágico accidente. La persona con la que todos, incluso él mismo, esperaba que fuera a pasar el resto de su vida.

Pero luego veía a Aoba, recordaba la época del colegio y del instituto. Los años de separación, la unión por el beisbol. Wakaba siempre estaría con él y con ella, pero su fantasma no molestaba. La imaginaba sonriéndole con comprensión, con una pizca de diversión, con algo de esa sabiduría tan suya. "Siempre os habéis parecido mucho", habría dicho en alguna cafetería cuando hubieran comido los tres juntos. Aoba habría bufado y habría mirado a otro lado, él simplemente se habría encogido levemente de hombros.

No podía vivir esos momentos, pero le gustaba pensar que habría sido así, que con el tiempo Wakaba habría comprendido que él era más una atadura que unas alas, y habría alzado el vuelo lejos y a lo grande, tanto que solo podrían verla de vez en cuando, en esos momentos en los que hubiera vuelto al nido para contarles todas sus hazañas. Que podría llamarla y preguntarle: "¿le llevo flores a Aoba?" y ella contestaría con un suspiro en el que se adivinaría la sonrisa. "Tú sabrás, Ko. Dudo que ella te haga una lista".

Posiblemente Ko le habría regalado un anillo a los veinte años, uno bonito que la dejaría sorprendida y la haría reír con ese brillo en los ojos. "No sé, Ko, la poligamia no es legal en Japón", y Aoba habría fruncido el ceño. "No cometas mi error, hermana, mereces algo mejor que _esto_ ".

A veces se pregunta si no habría sido así, si la muerte de Wakaba fue necesaria. Le aterrorizan esos pensamientos y le pide perdón en silencio, mirando por la ventanilla del taxi. Su muerte fue un azar del destino, un capricho de la vida, cruel, injusta y maravillosa al mismo tiempo. Nacieron el mismo día, estaban unidos desde siempre. Lo seguirán estando para siempre.

No tiene sentido pensar esas cosas, lo sabe. Durante toda su adolescencia evitó el tema todo lo posible, pero entonces empezó a mirar a Aoba, a fijarse en ella, a admirarla aún más que cuando eran niños. Quiso acercarse y se encontró un muro, vio en sus ojos a Wakaba, el miedo a estar haciendo algo malo. Vivió su tormento, sus dudas, porque también eran suyas.

Pero Aoba le hace feliz.

Y va a volver con él después de tres meses de campeonato con la selección japonesa de beisbol femenino.

-Ya hemos llegado -El taxista le dice el precio, él saca la cartera y paga.

Mira la hora.

Llega dos minutos tarde.

-Quédese la vuelta -le dice, saliendo del taxi como una exhalación.

Oh, dios, cómo duele el tobillo.

Pero no para, apenas dos segundos para mirar en las pantallas a dónde debe ir. El avión acaba de aterrizar. Esquiva gente y se choca con algunos, tropieza dos veces y se equivoca una vez de camino, pero apenas pasan cinco minutos y está en la zona de salida esperando con otras personas que anhelan un reencuentro.

Aoba no está por ningún lado.

Mete las manos en el bolsillo, intenta calmar la respiración. No parece que haya salido nadie.

Y entonces, las puertas se abren.

Hay mucho caos por algunos momentos. Gritos de alegría, saludos, maletas y gente corriendo. Muchos abrazos. Aoba se abre paso al final del todo, con sus compañeras alrededor. Todas hablan menos ella, que recorre rápidamente con la mirada a la gente hasta que le ve.

Él alza una mano, se finge perezoso, controla su expresión. Ignora el temblor de su brazo y se acerca lentamente. Ella arrastra la maleta, parece cansada pero satisfecha. Le mira fijamente cuando camina, ni siquiera se despide de sus compañeras, que sueltan risitas por detrás.

Están a menos de un metro y ella frena. Él también. Sus ojos son oscuros, intensos. Brillantes.

-Así que perdisteis en las semi finales, eh -No es lo que querría decir, pero esa es su dinámica, con ella se sienten cómodos.

Es su lengua.

-Oh, cállate.

Ella frunce el ceño, y cómo ha echado de menos ver esa expresión tan suya, tan solo para él.

Se dan media vuelta y caminan uno al lado del otro. Ko saca la mano del bolsillo y la deja cerca de la de ella. Se rozan unos segundos, ella desvía la mirada, él se centra en el camino. Los dedos se entrelazan.

"Te echado de menos". Ninguno lo dicen, pero lo saben.

-Está bien volver a casa -dice Aoba- Las habitaciones del hotel eran horribles.

Él la mira de reojo.

-Sí. Aunque yo no echaré de menos comer decente. Quizás podríamos pedirle a la vecina que nos siga cocinando.

-Idiota.

Ambos sonríen sin mirarse.

Oh, sí, es bueno estar en casa.


End file.
